


Another Asgardian tragedy

by Morathi_Cain



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angrboda and Loki don't have kids, Asgardians are searching for a home, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Fenrir is actually Loki's child, Hela isn't Loki's daughter, I do what I want, Loki is a frost giant and no small boy, M/M, Odin was a horrible king and father, Ragnarok, because Odin was terrible, slow burn between Loki and Thor, the legends are so fucked up, the norn legends get even more mixed, the tags will be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: The giant woman with wavy, red hair and dark eyes was dressed as if she was from another time. She wore mostly fur and leather in several layers as if it was cold in Asgard. As if she was in Jotunheim or back in the old days when Asgard had not yet been a place full of eternal sunshine, honey and mead, but full of darkness and ice.“Who do you might be?”Her gaze was directed at Loki and Thor, who only watched in surprise. Her accent reminded Loki of old books full of legends about the birth of the universe and the gods. She must be old, older than most.The Valkyrie stepped up, her face a mixture of joy and eternal sadness.“They’re the sons of Odin.”She seemed to become smaller, shifting more to a size akin to theirs.“The sons of Odin?”Loki wasn’t sure if he should correct her, but she didn’t give him the chance to, turning to the Valkyrie, Hela still dragging behind her: “By Ymir! How long have I been asleep?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought: What if Odin had even more corpses in his cellar? This idea somehow stuck in my head and now I'm writing it although I should work towards my exams. So sorry in advance if I won't update regularly.
> 
> edit: I tried to correct a few mistakes I found. If you find anything, please let me know. Thanks :)
> 
> Since it's been a few years since I had a bit more knowledge in Norn legends I had to read up again. Marvel decided to mix it up so (they actually decided to fuck it all) I can't stay true to it as well. Otherwise Hela would be Loki's daughter and Fenrir's sister.  
> Originally: Ymir was the first giant who got torn by Odin and his brothers. They used his body parts to build the worlds. Angrboda was a giant as well and had three kids with Loki. She was actually Helas mother, but it won't be her role in my play.  
> I will take parts of the legends and remodel them. I also chose one of the original Valkyrien names for the one in the movie. She's Hildr.  
> The story starts when Thor gets back to Asgard to confront Hela.  
> Have fun :)

The giant woman with wavy, red hair and dark eyes was dressed as if she was from another time. She wore mostly fur and leather in several layers as if it was cold in Asgard. As if she was in Jotunheim or back in the old days when Asgard had not yet been a place full of eternal sunshine, honey and mead, but full of darkness and ice.  
“Who do you might be?”  
Her gaze was directed at Loki and Thor, who only watched in surprise. Her accent reminded Loki of old books full of legends about the birth of the universe and the first gods. She must be old, older than most.  
The Valkyrie stepped up, her face a mixture of joy and eternal sadness.  
“They’re the sons of Odin.”  
She seemed to become smaller, shifting more to a size akin to theirs.  
“The sons of Odin?”  
Loki wasn’t sure if he should correct her, but she didn’t give him the chance to, turning to the Valkyrie, dragging Hela still behind her: “By Ymir! How long have I been asleep?”

__________________________________

Thor wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stomach another shock. First he had to discover Loki posing as Odin AND being alive. Then his father died while telling them about their sister. Who showed up instantly afterwards, challenging them and destroying Mjölnir, as if she’d been a toy.  
Being on Sakaar had been a strange experience altogether. Especially because it all had happened so fast. Meeting Valkyrie, fighting Bannon and most importantly meeting Loki again. Finding out about his relationship with the Grandmaster had been a shock, too. Even if it was quite another kind of feeling. Why he felt that way he didn’t know. He shouldn’t be surprised. He knew exactly how Loki manipulated others and how he had no problems using Sex to get what he wanted. Regarding how the Grandmaster had favoured Loki, his brother must have been quite persuasive.

Aside from his confused feelings everything was happening too fast.

Coming back to Asgard, he’d expected Hela to rule and destroy his home but when he finally met her in the halls, she was furiously breaking the frescoes at the ceiling of the throne hall instead of killing people or making them kneel. Since he hadn’t seen anyone on his way inside, he couldn’t be sure she hadn’t wiped out the entire population already. But he didn’t suspect so.

As soon as he entered, she turned to him, her gaze showing pure madness.

“Where did he hide it?!”

But Thor wasn’t able to answer her. The pictures she’d uncovered shocked him way more than her cryptic question.

“What is this?”

Hela laughed.

“Oh, so you didn’t know? How he’d been before he tried to maintain peace? How he’d been able to rule over so many people and planets? He’d been cruel. As cruel as I’ve been and he enjoyed it. But I should have known he’d try to cast me aside. He couldn’t tolerate anyone beside him, not even his own daughter.”

Thor wasn’t able to take his eyes off of the frescoes showing Odin and Hela destroying homes, killing whole populations and ruling with an iron sword over all of them. Asgard had been golden already, full of gold from other worlds, bloody treasure, ripped from cold hands. His stomach turned and he felt sick, close to throwing up. Why was this happening? Why didn’t he know the truth? Odin’s silence didn’t surprise him at all, but why had Frigga been silent? Why had no one told them the truth?

“Why did he change his mind?”

Hela seemed calmer now, smoothing down her armour, smirking at him as if he was a prey. Maybe he was.

”For me he had a sudden change of mind. Maybe he realised I was getting stronger than he was. Maybe he realised we wouldn’t be able to go on. At some point it gets more difficult to keep the worlds under your control. That’s if you want to harvest their goods instead of killing all of them. There are too many people angry at you and not enough soldiers of yours to destroy every rebellion. He had to decide whether he wanted to kill every one on those worlds and lose their resources, or if he’d make peace and rule them as if he’d never harmed any of them. In the end he assured everyone he had done it for the greater good. As if no peace would have been possible without his interference. But where was the fun with that?”

Thor wanted to contradict her, to call her out on her lies.  
But he couldn’t.

Deep down in his heart he knew she was right. It would have been different, had Odin told them about his past, had he not repainted the frescoes. Once upon a time Thor had believed Odin to be an amazing and wise king, but he’d been a fool, too blind to see what Odin had really been: a false king and even worse as a father.  
The thought still hurt. Odin was his father after all.  
But there was no surprise, no real shock in the end. Just disappointment.

A thought crept up to him, made him shudder.

“Who’s your mother?”

Hela shrugged.  
“As far as I know she’s a Norn.”

Thor sighed. At least it wasn’t Frigga. He was already disappointed in Odin, but he didn’t want to think about his mother banning her own daughter. He didn’t want to know her role in all of this at all, didn’t want to lose his trust in another parent.

The ancient Norn ... this explained a lot.

“As far as you know?”

“We were never introduced. It was all Odin told me when I was old enough to ask. He kidnapped me as soon as I was born, bringing me up to serve his wishes.”

Thor would pity her, hadn’t she turned out to be a horrible goddess after all.  
He focused on the destruction before him, remembering her words when he’d entered.

“What are you searching for?”

Hela looked up as if she’d see something new in the frescoes. Her body became rigid again, not at all smooth and elegant, as she’d been just moments ago.

“You wouldn’t know. He hasn’t told you anything and you’re still a naive as a baby.”

“Tell me what you want to know and we’ll see.”

He wanted to fight her, but he wanted to know as much as possible about their past as well. It seemed she was the only one to know it all. But she was manipulative as hell and couldn’t be trusted. Still, he had to try.

Hela ignored him, suddenly focused on one picture in a corner, barely there after all those centuries. With a cry she tore it down, disappearing a second later. Thor reacted purely on instinct, following her traces outside of the city, far into the mountains. 

He found her again at the mountain of Yima. The last time he’d been here as a kid, hunting in the dark and rich woods for deer with three heads and small snakes.

He stopped at a safe distance, although she didn’t even seem to recognise his existence at the moment. What was she looking for? What else had Odin not talked about?

A movement next to him caught his eye and than his breath. Loki?  
His brother stood close, back in his Asgardian armour. Why did he come back to Asgard? And how? The last time they had seen each other Thor had electrocuted Loki to prevent another treason. For a moment he could turn his gaze, simply stare at his brother-non-brother, his heart beat loud in his ears. Loki was back. At his side.

“Why?”

“You took too long. What’s happening?”

Thor turned back.  
“I don’t know. She’s searching for something or someone. She ripped down the frescoes close to the throne. Did you know father lied to us all along?”

Loki snorted.  
“Yes. Any real news?”  
For a moment Thor let himself look at Loki closely. He didn’t seem to be in pain while talking about Odin. Had he finished mourning him already? What exactly had happened between them so many years ago? They’d never had a chance to talk about it and Odin had never shared either. Loki was adopted, but Thor had never seen his Jotun form or even asked him about it. He only knew about Laufeyson being his father, but nothing more. Especially not how the reveal had happened. It was time they shared some quiet moments. But not now and maybe not ever. 

“Not only about us not being brothers and Hela being our sister, but about the whole history of Asgard. Why it’s such a rich world and how he was even able to rule over the other worlds.”

“You tell me you thought he’d always been a peaceful ruler?”

“You didn’t?”

“Not after I read about him tearing down Ymir, the first giant to build the worlds. There are a lot of legends, but there’s a little bit of truth in most of them. He’s never peaceful in any of them, so I knew he had a dark history he didn’t want to share. I simply hoped he would share the important pieces.”

“He didn’t.”

They stood in silence for another moment.

“She’s not Frigga’s daughter.”

“That’s a relief, at last.”

Thor fought the urge to hug Loki, to pull him close just to know he was there, with him. But he didn’t and he wasn’t sure if it had been the right decision. Hela seemed to have come to a decision after all and there was no going back anymore.

After several minutes of simply staring up at the mountain, she suddenly lifted her right hand and a giant dark hound appeared.

Loki stiffened.  
“Fenrir?”  
Thor turned: “What?”  
“Why?”

Before any of them could do anything, Hela gathered her power, now floating in the air, still staring at the mountain. Her shout came like a shock, pushing them back while all her magic rushed to the mountain, crushing into it and ripping it apart as if it had been a loaf of bread. Earth came down raining around them, stones cutting their faces and Thor tried to crawl to Loki, who’d been thrown several feet away. By the time he arrived Loki was standing again, shielding them both from the mayhem Hela had started. He was bleeding slightly, but he was alive and still at Thor’s side. Together they made their way towards her and the destroyed mountain. Where Yima had been was a valley now.

“What was her point?”

Loki shrugged, focused on Fenrir who raced into the middle of the destruction.  
What was going on?

A loud whine made Loki start running before they could even see Fenrir being thrown back. With a jump Loki disappeared, leaving Thor alone.

“Loki!”

A moment later Loki appeared again, carrying Fenrir as if he wasn’t double his size. He even cradled him as far as that was even possible. So Loki obviously knew this beast. But how?

“NOOOO!”

Startled, they looked up just in time to see the dust settling down. Hela was still floating in the air, furiously screaming while her gaze was focused on the valley.   
Suddenly a shadow was moving. Slowly and without shape, but growing nonetheless. Bit by bit a figure appeared. A giant by the height of it. A giant with wavy red hair, so long they were touching the ground. When it stood it was as big as the mountain had been with muscles a hundredth the size of trees.

“NOOOOO!”

They couldn’t believe their eyes when Hela summoned a stone as big as a palace and threw it towards the giant. Both of them crashed, making the earth quake and shutter.

Hela was still up in the air, too far away to see her clearly.

All the while Loki kept Fenrir close to himself, who slowly started to shrink until he was about as big as a wolf. Thor hugged both of them, afraid of losing them in another earthquake.

“What’s happening?”

A rough voice startled both of them, making them turn.

Hildr, the Valkyrie.

She stared at Hela while talking to Thor: “You were both taking too much time. I was afraid you’d been killed already.”

It seemed as if she’d had met Loki somewhere, while trying to locate the people of Asgard and wait for Thor to battle Hela. How should Loki have known his plans and his location otherwise?

“I actually have no idea what’s happening. She destroyed the mountain and a giant appeared.”

Hildr turned fast: ”A giant? Are you sure?”

“It was as big as the mountain. I couldn’t not see it.”

“Yima...”

Seemingly out of nowhere a rock crashed into Hela, throwing her hundreds of metres back into the next mountain, disturbing the earth once again. By the time the dust settled, the giants shadow appeared again, a smirk on the lips, full of cruelty. 

“That was slightly unfair, don’t you think Hela? Starting a fight without a warning ... I thought better of you. Tssss.”

The giant looked around, its gaze finding them on the ground, shell shocked.  
Suddenly the demonic smirk vanished and a full smile appeared.

“Hildr!”

“Angrboda!”

The Valkyrie started running towards the giant, who came closer, shrinking slowly but still as tall as a rock.

Angrboda? Wasn’t that one of the first giants ever? Thor had always thought it was a man, but this giant seemed way more female. And hadn’t she been killed a long time ago? He didn’t remember the legends correctly but he remembered being sad about not seeing a giant with his own eyes as a kid. Before he’d been taught to hate the Jotuns.

At his side Loki put Fenrir down, watching in disbelief as the Valkyrie met the giant.  
“There are still giants alive? And Angrboda is it?”  
“You’re a giant as well.”, Thor murmured.  
“Shut your mouth if you don’t want to be stabbed, dear brother.”

Silence settled between them as they watched the reunion of what seemed like old friends. Hildr had to be old as well after all.

“How are you doing, dear friend?”  
Angrbodas smile was full of sunshine and happiness as she stopped in front of the Valkyrie.  
“Where’s the rest? How’s Skeggjöld? You’re still doing good?”

The rare smile which had touched Hildr vanished and a pained expression took place.

“They aren’t anymore.”

Angrboda blinked: “They? All of them? But how, why? When did this even happen?”

Hildr seemed to collect herself and shut off the painful memories: “How are you even alive? We thought you dead.”

“Me? Dead? That’s silly, I was just ...”  
Irritation took her over and she turned around, watching her surrounding. The destroyed mountain, Hela lying in the distance, the sky and Asgard far away.

“Stupid old fool!”

Her sudden anger made the air and earth rumble. She stretched a hand towards Hela who came flying towards her like being pulled by strings. She landed with a crash at Angrbodas feet, still unconscious and bent as if she’d broken half of her bones. Blood was running down her face, her helmet long lost.

Angrboda picked her up, a disgusted look on her face as she shook her with vigour.

“You damn, unsatiable fool! What did you think? How dare you tried to get rid of me!”

She turned with blazing eyes.

“Where is he?”

Hildr stood still, gulping as if preparing for bad news. Angrbodas gaze travelled further and stopped at Loki and Thor.

“And who do you might be?”

Her accent reminded Loki of old books full of legends about the birth of the universe and the first gods. She must be old, older than most.  
Hildr found her voice again: “They’re the sons of Odin.”  
Angrboda seemed to become even smaller, shifting more to a size akin to theirs.  
“The sons of Odin?”  
Loki wasn’t sure if he should correct her, but she didn’t give him the chance to, turning to the Valkyrie, dragging Hela still with her: “By Ymir! How long have I been asleep?”

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Exams and work are still getting in my way.  
> I watched Infinity War yesterday, so I'm hyped up again. But I won't spoil it and my story won't go the same way the movie does. Would be difficult with Angrboda in the team ;)  
> But Thanos will make his appareance.  
> I tried to check for mistakes, but if you find any (and you probably will, since I'm still in exam phase and not quite right in my mind :P), please send me a pm.  
> This is kind of a in between action chapter, but I hope you will like it anyway.  
> Have fun!

Chapter 2:

While Thor and Loki were stunned by the outbreak, Hildr actually seemed to be counting. After all she was old and had spent quite a long time on Sakaar, half drunk apparently.  
Angrboda blinked several times, not quite believing it.  
“So long?”  
“Quite long.”, Hildr admitted. “I’ve lost count of time about a thousand years after your death I’m afraid.”  
“A thousand years? No, more than a thousand years?”  
“Probably more like two thousand years? I mean I was drunk for a really long time.”  
Angrboda blinked again, turning to Thor and Loki now.  
“So you two are his sons? You look quite young.”  
Thor wasn’t sure how to feel about that statement, but he didn’t raise to the bait.  
“A thousand and five hundred years old actually.”  
“And I’m not even Odin’s son.”, Loki grumbled, “I was adopted. My father was Laufeyson.”  
“Laufeyson?”  
Angrboda started to smile: “How is the old devil? Still as angry as ever?”  
Loki was stunned, staring at her for the first time ever with an open mouth and no idea what to say.  
Hildr came to his aid: “He’s dead, Angrboda, as well as the Allfather. Him and Odin actually turned against each other. Jotunheim was destroyed and a few years ago he was finally killed. He attacked Asgard, after all.”  
“I thought you were drunk? How come you know all of that?”  
“My boss liked to be informed about everything. Only to forget it afterwards, but I remember this shit, no matter how much I drink.”  
Loki rolled his eyes and mumbled: “The Grandmaster was really keen an collecting everything. But he hardly remembered any of it. Or he was quite good at hiding his knowledge.”  
Thor looked at him strangely.  
“What? I used his knowledge to keep updated.”  
Thor turned back to Angrboda, a conflicted look on his face.  
“The Grandmaster?”  
Angrboda blinked again and finally sat down on. She let Hela fall down unceremoniously next to her.   
“Okay, this is getting too much. You tell me I’ve been asleep in a mountain for over two thousand years, Laufeyson and the Allfather are dead and the Grandmaster is still alive?”  
Hildr shrugged: “Basically yes. A lot more happened, but there’s hardly enough time to tell you all about it at once.”  
“Okay.”, Angrboda seemed to think about her next question carefully.  
“What happened directly after they put me to sleep?”  
She looked around.  
“And please, come join me, this is hardly a standing talk.”  
They crept closer carefully and sat down with still a bit of a safe distance between them. Hildr closed the remaining distance and sat down next to Angrboda.  
A whimper caught Loki’s attention and he turned to Fenrir, who seemed to stir. He put a hand on his fur soothingly and tried to ignore Thor’s questioning look. Apparently there was a lot more to talk about later.  
Hildr scratched her chin.  
“After your death Hela and Odin obviously continued to scavenge every world they could. Asgard became the golden world and was built on blood and bones. Hela became too powerful and the Allfather decided he’d rather make peace and rule over the worlds as a just king instead of overthrowing more. In the end he exiled Hela and during the war against her all Valkyries but me died. I fell to Sakaar and only know what the messengers told the Grandmaster from then on.”  
Angrbodar closed her eyes as if she was quite tired.  
“Who is your mother?”, she turned to Thor.  
“Frigga. But she’s dead now. Killed by the dark elves.”  
“Frigga?”, Angrboda seemed surprised, “Odin must really have changed. She wouldn’t have taken him when I was still awake. She was just a child anyway, but still.”  
“They loved each other very much.”, Thor felt the need to say.  
Angrboda huffed: “As you say. It’s simply strange for me to imagine the gentle child who cared for every living being to fall in love with Odin, who’s been bloodthirsty and cruel for thousands of years. He really must have changed.”  
Thor looked over to Hela, who was still unconscious.  
“What?”, Loki asked.  
“It’s just ... I talked to Hela before we came here, in the Great Hall. She said they didn’t have enough soldiers to suppress all the worlds they had attacked. Hela wanted to kill all and would have loved to kill everyone, but Odin wanted to keep Asgard rich and needed all the supplies from the other worlds. So he persuaded everyone all of his attacks had just been to unite them and rule them in peace. It worked.”  
Thor shrugged, clearly uncomfortable remembering the situation.  
“Sounds like him.”, Loki said, not even hesitating.  
“It was Hela who told me about it. I wouldn’t put it past her to lie to get me on her side.”  
“Sure, but it’s a perfect explanation for his change of mind.”  
Angrboda watched them for a few more moments.  
“I agree not to trust Hela too much, but I also have to bust your bubble even more, Thor. Odin was the one to put me to sleep in a mountain for thousands of years because I wanted to make peace and reunite the different nations, after all.”  
Thor’s gaze reminded Loki of an hurt animal, ready to lash out but almost broken as well.  
“And what makes you sure it was Odin who did it and not Hela?”  
Angrboda was calm, too calm.  
“Because I remember a lot of heated discussions, a few fights and the last thing I remember was a meal with Odin, a talk and quite a lot of his wine. If it had been only Hela’s acting, he probably would have cut her off sooner than later. And I wouldn’t have been buried in a mountain, but thrown to the wolves or have my head cut off and presented on the walls. Odin has been a dangerous man, but he had some kind of strange honour.”  
Thor was growling, his patience wearing thin.  
Loki didn’t even think before he put his hand on Thor’s arm, trying to calm him. It surprised both of them, but neither commented on it, simply accepting it. It didn’t stop Thor from asking further: “And who’re you to judge? Why were you important enough to be put to sleep? Or to have any power?”  
Angbroda huffed again, a sad smile crossing her face for a short moment: “Because I’m also a daughter of Odin, Allfather.”

It was as if whole Asgard had stopped moving. 

This wasn’t possible. This couldn’t be possible. No, it wasn’t!  
Thor only realised he was shaking, when Loki’s hand moved soothingly up and down his arm. When he turned to his brother, Loki didn’t look any better. There was even less colour in his face than usual and he was staring with wide eyes at Angrboda, the giant and daughter of Odin.  
Thor covered the hand on his arm with one of his, keeping it close.  
He didn’t want it to be true, but once he knew, he couldn’t not see it. It was subtle, but both Angrboda and Odin shared the square chin and the thick brow. She was a giant, so her mother had to be one, too. It was strange to think of his father with any other woman besides Frigga, but he wasn’t surprised any longer. After knowing about Hela it seemed as if Odin had made a hobby of collecting children, blood related or not. To know he had been another piece of the collection, another try on having an heir who didn’t stray or rebel, made the emotional pain hurting even more. It seemed there were more unknown sides to Odin than known ones. Remembering his own banishment to Earth and his treatment of Loki, he’d surely seen bits, but never the whole picture.

Loki’s voice was surprisingly calm: “Are you his first born?”  
“Probably, but I don’t know for sure. He never told us who was older or if there were more of us, not wanting us to fight for the throne before he even got a chance to influence us. Thanks to our mothers we age differently and Odin was quick to change mates during the time, having a warm body wherever he went. My mother told me he was quite charming and he never had to force himself on someone. But he abandoned my mother as well as Hela’s before we were even born. He didn’t show himself until we were out of diapers and old enough to hold a sword. Or an axe.”  
She looked down to her own weapon almost lovingly. And huffed again.  
“He must have buried it with me, thinking I was as good as dead. Otherwise he wouldn’t have left me a weapon to use once I would wake up. Seems befitting for a king who thinks he’s superior to all.”

Hildr, who’d been quiet for some time, let out a dry laugh: “Why didn’t he just kill you?”  
Angrboda’s smile was mysterious: “I’m not that easy to kill. It was probably easier to put me to sleep and hide me. Also, to kill one of his own in their sleep might have been too undignified, even for him.”

Silence washed over them, leaving them restless.

“What now?”

Angrboda shrugged: “I have no idea. I don’t know what’s going on, what you’re up to and why you’re even here.”

A whimper caught her attention and she turned to Hela, who tried to move.

“Sister, dear, you’re awake again?”

“I’ll kill you ...”

“You would need all your bones to be healed for that.”, Angrboda said, no sympathy in her voice at all, “And I fear it will take a long time until you’re able to move again.”  
And without another word she punched Hela in the back, breaking her bones even more, making her cry in agony while blood was dripping out of her mouth.

Ice seemed to settle in Thor’s stomach. Hela deserved no mercy, but Angrboda was crueller than he’d imagined. His first impression had been wrong. She had seemed kind of playful, but he wasn’t so sure anymore. The Valkyrie seemed to trust her, but they had last seen each other thousands of years ago. Whatever had changed? Should they wait and see? To fight her didn’t seem a good idea after watching her destroying Hela like this.

“Do you want the throne?”  
Thor had to know. Lokis fingers gripped him harder, almost making him hiss in agony. This wasn’t calming anymore, but it probably shouldn’t be.

Angrboda laughed as she looked up from Hela’s whimpering figure.

“I wouldn’t want it even if it was for free. I don’t particularly like Asgardians, thanks to centuries of war. I’d probably leave everyone to their own demise.”

“Aren’t you one yourself?”

This time her gaze wasn’t playful but sharp.  
“How could I ever be one of them? Like this? Only because Odin is my father? No. I don’t fit and no one wanted me to fit either. I was in their way to get rich anyway.”

Thor could almost feel how Loki got curious, next to him. His grip slackened and he leaned forward. It was a connection between them Thor definitely wasn’t jealous of. He’d never understand how Loki had felt in Asgard, before and after knowing he was adopted. Regarding the outcome it hadn’t been a feeling of welcome.

Hildr looked up, a sad smile crossing her lips.  
“The Valkyrie wanted you.”

“Don’t get me wrong.”, Angrboda shrugged, “I’m not sad about it. I know I don’t fit, but I never lacked friends. And the Valkyrie were different, I know. Only because I’m a damn good fighter, but I had my use after all.”  
Hildr wanted to protest, but she got interrupted: “And we became friends, yes. Don’t worry, I won’t disregard our friendship. Even after several thousand years it’s one of my fondest memories.”

Hildr seemed to be relieved and got quiet again.

“So what should we do now?”  
“What were your plans? What was happening right now?”

Thor took over once more, feeling strangely challenged by her.  
“We wanted to save Asgard from Hela. About a month ago she had appeared when Odin died and sent us to Sakaar. We came back, trying to free Asgard from her reign.”  
Thor sideeyed Loki.  
“Although I still don’t know why you’re here.”  
Loki hadn’t attacked him, but Thor had to know for sure what his brother was up to. He didn’t want his hopes crashed once more.

Loki didn’t seem to like being the centre of attention this time. After a short moment of hesitation he answered sincerely: “This strange stone friend of yours and his rebels arrived moments after you departed and I persuaded them to follow my lead to Asgard.”  
“To do what?”  
Now Loki looked almost grumpy: “To help you out, what else? It’s definitely not because of the beautiful scenery. But when we arrived we only found the Valkyrie and Banner.”

Hildr laughed: “Be happy I listened to you first. You would have lost this fight.” 

Loki rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment further. Instead he looked at Thor, being entirely serious and truthful for once.

“Asgard is still some kind of home to me. I don’t care for them very much, but I don’t want them to die and I definitely don’t want Hela on the throne. Truth to be said, I’d like to support you in whatever foolish and selfless plans you have. Even if it means dying for Asgard.”

Angrboda let out a surprised laugh: “I don’t think that’s necessary. What are you so dramatic about?”

Thor smirked: “Being dramatic is his natural natural behaviour.”  
“Fuck you! For once I’m being serious.”

Thor took his hand again: “I appreciate it, Brother. But as you can see, Hela is no danger to the throne anymore and as long as our new sister doesn’t want to fight us, we probably won’t have to fight until death for now.”

Despite a cold, frightful feeling settling in his stomach, Loki tried to smile. He wanted to share the optimism of his brother but something didn’t seem right.

“So, do you even need me, Thor? And what for?”  
“I suppose to build Asgard up again, don’t you think? Hela messed everything up during the last few weeks after all.”

Angbroda lifted Hela up from the ground a bit.  
“So, what are we going to do with her?”  
Thor shrugged: “I don’t actually want to send her into exile again, as Odin did. But since she’s keen on killing us and getting the throne we don’t have much choice, do we?”

“We could simply kill her, to prevent her from ever coming back again. Be done with false honour.”

“You would kill your own sister?”

Asgrboda shrugged: “She wanted to kill me a few moments ago as well. And I don’t believe in prolonging her hatred. To exile her would mean to make her hate us even more. Not such a good idea if Asgard is ever without a king or queen.”

She was direct, Thor had to give her this. Still, thinking about killing his own sister helpless wasn’t a good thought. It would have been something else in a duel or fight, but with her being helpless it felt more cold hearted. But looking around he could see everyone else agreeing with Angrboda and she was probably right. Exiling her would have been his father’s way and he didn’t want to be associated with Odin at the moment. Maybe one day he’d be able to accept his good points, but not now. He was still too much in shock.

“Ok.”, Thor stood up again, “Let’s bring our people back first. I’d like to question Hela, before we kill her, to know more about our past and the time between your sleep and her exile. We should know as much as possible.”

“I can tell you things as well.”, the Valkyrie said.

“I’m thankful for that. But I also need to hear her version of history.”  
He watched Loki getting up, holding Fenrir close. Apparently he had to do a lot of talking during the next days and weeks.

Angrboda got up with a creak, growing in size until she was as tall as a tree.   
With her little finger she picked Hela up, throwing her over her shoulder.

“Lead the way.”

But just as Thor wanted to turn and go, just as they all wanted to turn towards a more peaceful future, the sky started to get darker. It was no cloud, no storm. Thor was sure of it. When they looked up together, a giant space ship broke through the clouds.   
“Thanos...”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued ...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it so far. If you find any mistakes or have any ideas/advice, please let me know :) I promise I won't bite. Thanks for reading. I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
